Throughout history, the human race has had a special relationship with the sun. Primitive societies in every continent have worshiped the sun as the god that provided warmth and made the crops grow.
Cultures changed over hundreds of years and class systems developed and the sun became a symbol of a different kind, one that clearly defined who you were. Skin color became that visible definer; one that separated working classes from the ruling classes, and separated the master from his servants. Pale skin belonged to the leisure upper classes, while darker skin indicated a life of outdoor labor. The paler the skin the higher the class, and men and women went to great, and sometimes unhealthy, lengths to be pale.
These class distinctions found their way to America, where no Southern belle or Northern society debutante dared go out in the sun without her parasol to protect her delicate pallor. It wasn't until the 20th century that society began accepting bronzed skin.
During the past century, sunscreen compositions have been developed because bronzed skin can be beautiful and sometimes unhealthy, as pale skin was considered to be centuries ago. Sunscreen compositions are applied to the skin to protect the skin from the sun's ultraviolet rays. The formulation, development and marketing of sunscreen compositions are flourishing commercial endeavors today.
Sunlight or ultraviolet radiation in the UV-B range has a wavelength of 290 nm to 320 nm and is known to be the primary cause of erythema, a reddening of the skin known as sunburn. Ultraviolet rays at a wavelength of 320 nm to 400 nm, known as UV-A radiation, produces tanning of the skin, but also lead to skin damage. Prolonged and constant exposure to sunlight or tanning beds may lead to actinic keratoses, carcinomas, premature aging of the skin, skin that is wrinkled, cracked and has decreased elasticity. In other words, prolonged exposure to UV-B and UV-A radiation can get ugly.
Sunscreens have become a necessary commodity and it is alleged that Kurt Vonnegut Jr. advised the 1997 graduating class from Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) “Wear sunscreen. If I could offer you only one tip for the future, sunscreen would be it. The long-term benefits of sunscreen have been proved by scientists, whereas the rest of my advice has no basis more reliable than my own meandering experience . . . . Trust me on the sunscreen.”
It is now known that Kurt Vonnegut Jr. did not give the famous speech and advice on wearing sunscreen. It was published on Jun. 1, 1997 and written by Mary Schmich of the Chicago Tribune where she was fantasizing about giving the address. Vonnegut said, “I thought about it and said I didn't think I gave any talk like that, but I wished I had.”
Various patents provide the state of the art in sunscreen formulations and even include photostabilizers to provide longer lasting protection. A representative example of patents is discussed below.
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2007/0065378 to Vondruska et al. discusses SPF 50 formulation of a sunscreen with a water phase premix of ingredients. Sunscreen ingredients include octyl salicylate, polybutene, esters of sorbitol, permulen, other water ingredients disclosed EDTA; quat compounds, fragrance, acrylic copolymer (may be similar to Dermacyl®), Table I lists DI water, carbomer and propylene glycol, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose (methocel), the oil phase includes diisopropanolamine (Dipa), polyisobutene, olive oil, esters sorbitol/polysorbate humectants, triethanolamine, preservatives: methylparaben, propylparaben, ethylparaben, butylparaben, alcoholic solvents include 3-benzophenones.
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2006/0210496 to Mower discloses a compositon for skin protection from ultraviolet damage that includes homosalate, oxybenzone, seaweed as fucoidan compound combined with radiation protectant titanium oxide; octocrylene, Parsol 1789, avobenzene
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2006/0177389 to Lott discloses a natural sunlight photostable composition and specifically to sunscreen composition containing a triplet combination of avobenzone, octocrylene and oxybenzone to provide and SPF 70 sunscreen that does not appreciably photodegrade.
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2004/0228811 to Krzysik discusses sunscreen wipes having high sunscreen formulation transfer rate with emphasis on water phase/oil phase and the use of a stabilizing emulsifier.
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2004/0121032 to Epstein et al. teaches the paragon additive to sunscreen compositions.
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2004/0009130 to Detore et al. discloses cosmetic compositions with mixture of extracts from yam and soy in comibination with a protective agent. Shows transferring the oil phase to a water phase, includes seaweed extract, dibensoylmethane compounds, benzophenone derivatives, salicylate derivatives, titanium dioxide and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,582 to Traynor et al. discloses sunscreen compositions and methods of use in personal care items such as bodywash. Sunscreens with SPF 50 are disclosed that include various compinations of the following ingredients, terphthalic polymers, quaternium compounds, titanium dioxide, octyl salicylate, substituted benzophenones, homosalate, PARSOL 1789, octocrylene, avobenzone, vitamin A, C, D, E, vitamin E acetate. vitamin C palmitate. DERMACRYL, diisopropyl adipate, acrylic/acrylate copolymer, hydroxypropylcellulose, polyethylene terephthalate, disodium EDTA, fragrance components, monoethanolamine, propylene glycol, Carbomer 1382, Ultrez resins, triethanol counter ion and the like. Example 2 shows parasol and octocrylene mixture added to a water phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,383 to McNamara describes a stabilized sunscreen composition having a particulate inorganic polymer component. The composition is described as an emulsion within a gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,860 to Dueva et al. discloses sunscreen compositions with sun protection factor (SPF) booster to achieve an SPF of 30.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,866 to Bonda teaches combining an oil phase and water phase to obtain a sunscreen. The oil phase may include Dimethyl capramide, Spectrasolv DMDA, RTD, octocrylene with a water phase which contains EDTA salt, carbomer methylpropane diol; also included in the mix is a polyester compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,147 to Huner et al. discloses a sunscreen composition that contains active sunscreen agents from plants, such as algae and has a SPF of at least 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,312 to Chopin et al. teaches UV protectant compositions for skin and hair. A combination of ingredients includes titanium oxide particles; the formation of oil/water emulsion using sorbitan emulsifiers, polyester copolymers based on ethylene terephthalate, adipate plasticizer, ascorbic acid, olive oil, thickeners, such as alkyl substituted hydroxyl alkyl cellulose, gelling polymers, carbopol, fragrance, inorganic oxides, and amides of C8-C20 fatty acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,025 to Lorenz discloses a method for retarding and preventing sunburn by UV light and teaches the use of an algae extract and astaxanthin, which are purported to be more potent than Vitamin E in sunscreen compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,842 to Dueva-Koganov et al. and Internet news release, http://money.aol.com/news/articles/a/banana-boatr-sun-cae-products-offer/n2007053116 posted Jun. 11, 2007, disclose a new technology with the trade name AvoTriplex that combines avobenzone, a powerful UVA absorber that, can weaken after prolonged sun exposure, with a stabilizing agent to prevent the sunscreen from breaking down under the sun's rays. The unique combination of ingredients also includes a UVB enhancer. Sunscreen products are provides with an SPF 50.
What is absent in the prior art is a sunscreen photostabilizer having one or more ingredients providing higher sun protection against UVA and UVB sunrays in a clean, dry formula that glides on easily for quick absorption unlike the oily, greasy formulations of the prior art. The present invention fulfills this need.